


Hot for Teacher

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Clothed Sex, Creampies, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Rimming, Spanking, Top Jesse McCree, Unsafe Sex, ask to tag, dick piercings, i guess i should tag those from now on huh, lemme know if i missed anything important that i need to tag!, please use a condom irl when ur fucking someone this is fiction, some good ol' degredation, student/teacher sexy roleplay, this is based off some art that roy (kojiak) drew i will link to it!!, uhhh what else is in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: Hanzo had been the one to bring it up.McCree thought roleplaying in the bedroom was silly- why pretend to be something you weren’t?  It never really appealed to him, nor was he ever curious about it. Roleplaying had, however, piqued his lover’s interest. He’d thought it would be like… a nurse and patient, or cop and robber. Something like that. McCree hadn’t expected Hanzo to sit down across from him and tell him (not even ask him, not that Jesse was running this rodeo. Nah, this was all Hanzo) that they were going to be teacher and student.Or, McCree's got it bad, so bad, he's hot for (his fake) teacher.





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HI HOW'S IT GOING this is based off some art that kojiak did its sO GOOD here it is please look at that first (admire hanzo's skirt and garters cuz bitch im sweatin) https://twitter.com/kojiaks/status/871017346076352513 
> 
> anyways, this was supposed to be short but hey 18 pages later here we are haVE FUN ENJOY (the spanking is peach's fault btw)

Hanzo had been the one to bring it up. 

McCree thought roleplaying in the bedroom was silly- why pretend to be something you weren’t? It never really appealed to him, nor was he ever curious about it. Roleplaying had, however, piqued his lover’s interest, which actually surprised McCree. He’d thought Hanzo wasn’t the type to want to dress up and act like another person. And, although McCree wasn’t invested in the idea, he was willing to try it at least once. Especially since Hanzo had brought it up in the cutest way, all bashful and flushed, as if they hadn’t done filthier things together. McCree wouldn’t-  _ couldn’t _ even  _ think _ of denying his lover. 

He’d thought it would be like… a nurse and patient, or cop and robber. Something like that. McCree hadn’t expected Hanzo to sit down across from him and tell him (not even ask him, not that Jesse was running this rodeo. Nah, this was  _ all _ Hanzo) that they were going to be teacher and student. It was a bit surprising, though  cliché , but McCree was cool with going with the flow of things. 

“Hah, want me to teach you a thing or two then, darlin’?” He’d joked, waggling his brows at his lover and grinning wide. Hanzo’s answering smirk damn near stopped his heart. Those pretty brown eyes bore into him, so dark and devious looking that McCree feared he might end up eaten alive if he wasn’t careful.

“You will not be the one doing the teaching, love.” Hanzo had told him before standing and walking away, leaving McCree to scrape his jaw off the table. Oh, so McCree was the student in this lil’ scenario then? He could handle that, especially if Hanzo was the one that would be ‘teaching’ him. He could see it now- his lover in nicely fitted slacks and shiny Oxfords, a navy blue button-down with sleeves rolled up to show off those toned forearms of his. Looking like a treat for McCree to open up, button by button, exposing his pretty chest… 

Maybe he could get into this roleplay thing more than he thought he could. 

The day of their little scenario finally came around, a day that McCree found himself looking forward to more and more as the days passed by, which brought him to where he was now. 

Sitting at a small desk he’d situated in the middle of their living room that faces a larger desk ( _ the teacher’s desk _ , he reminds himself with an amused smile), McCree picks at a stray thread on the red and orange hoodie he’s wearing. Hanzo had just excused himself to the restroom, likely to don the clothes he’d had hidden away in a opaque black laundry bag. McCree fidgets in his seat, anticipation sitting heavy in his midsection. What is he putting on? It’s taking a lot longer than McCree thought it would. Wasn’t he just going to wear a button-down and some slacks? That’s what teachers wore, right? Even teachers in sexy roleplays? 

It’s a good twenty minutes before Hanzo finally comes out of the restroom. In that time, McCree has actually managed to doze off, head pillowed on his arms folded on the desk. He doesn’t even hear the sound of clicking heels on the wood floors before they stop beside him. He’s so far into Dreamland that he doesn’t realize that Hanzo is right next to him until he’s rudely awoken by the deafening smack of a ruler against his desk. 

Jerking awake, McCree opens his bleary eyes and sits up, a scowl on his face. “Are y’finally done, Han? Been waitin’,” he blinks the sleep from his eyes and turns to look at his lover, still processing his surroundings, “for… a while… now…”

McCree slowly trails off as he finally takes in the sight of Hanzo next to him. It starts with his face, which is always prettier than a fresh peach pie, but he’s taken the liberty of putting on the sharpest eyeliner that McCree has ever  _ seen _ , intensifying his glare and taking it from stun to kill. Jesse certainly wouldn’t mind dying at the hands of his gorgeous man, especially if he was looking at him like  _ that _ . It takes a moment but he notices his lover has a pair of rectangular glasses perched on the end of his regal nose. It makes McCree want to apologize for sleeping in the classroom. It also makes him want to come all over his face more than usual, to see those glasses dripping and streaked- and good Gods, McCree is  _ way _ more into this than he thought he would be. 

He manages to drag his eyes away from Hanzo’s haughty face (and those pretty pink lips pulled into a smirk, framed by his well-groomed goatee, and his inky hair, tied up into his normal ponytail) down his body. Han is wearing a yellow button-down, which is barely buttoned at all, and a navy sweater with the deepest v-neck that McCree’s ever seen his lover wear. His cleavage is on display. Jesse’s mouth is dry at the thought of burying his face in it, of littering the skin with possessive marks, of making his ‘teacher’ into a right disheveled mess. Gods. McCree licks his dry lips and lets his gaze wander even further down. 

_ Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, he’s wearing a skirt. _

Stretched tantalizingly around Hanzo’s thick, muscled thighs is a tight, supple leather skirt. It’s high up on his legs, a  _ goddamn mini-skirt _ , and McCree could so easily reach over and slide his hand underneath it. Could feel what he was wearing underneath-  _ if _ he was wearing anything underneath. Jesse wanted to push that skirt up and bend his lover over the desk and  _ ravish him _ . Christ, even his throat was dry now, and Hanzo is so hot, and  _ holy fucking Christ are those garters _ \- 

Peeking out from under his skirt are two straps stretching down the length of his thigh to hook onto thigh-high socks wrapped around the girth of his leg, going down, down,  _ down _ to end in these tall yellow heels. McCree can’t breathe. Hanzo is hotter than hell, always has been, but this-  _ this _ is something else. He can already feel himself thickening in his jeans, thinking about how Hanzo was going to be “teaching” him in that outfit. Was he supposed to learn anything during this roleplay? Cuz all he’s learned so far is that Hanzo could kill him with nothing more than a look and a smirk. 

Speaking of, the man in question is rounding the desk to stand in front of him, giving McCree a front row show to his deadly look. Every click of his heels on the wood floor sends a jolt to Jesse’s cock. He wonders if he can convince Hanzo to leave them on while he fucks him. What he wouldn’t give to feel those heels digging into his back- 

“Jesse McCree,” Hanzo snaps, hands slamming down on the desk and yanking McCree from his filthy fantasies, “I am going to have to ask you to focus. You are not doing so well in this class, you know. Hence why you are here for supplementary lessons.” There’s a glint in his eyes, a smirk on his lips, a cock to his hips. The way he’s leaning over the desk gives Jesse a perfect view of his cleavage. If McCree tilts his head  _ just _ the right way, he can glimpse the beginnings of the tattoo that curls down his lover’s left arm. His mouth waters thinking of dragging his tongue up the valley between his pectorals, of dipping into the hollow of his neck, of marking up his neck good and proper until his ‘teacher’ was moaning and panting for more. Without thinking, he leans forward, putting more weight on his folded arms. Hanzo’s eyes flash with something  _ familiar _ . Jesse grins up at him wickedly in response. 

“I’m ready for today’s lesson,” McCree purrs, making sure to punctuate his sentence with a wink up at his lover for good measure. Hanzo tries to put on an irritated look but his amusement is betrayed by the upward tilt to his lips. Even while trying to play the role of a stern teacher, McCree can get him to laugh like this. His heart skips a beat knowing that. Ah, damn it, he  _ really  _ loves Hanzo. He’s sure there’s practically hearts in his eyes, staring up at his gorgeous archer as he was. Han returns the look with a soft smile, sending McCree’s beating heart into double time, before he steels his expression and straightens up, arms crossed over his ample chest.

“I should hope you are,” Hanzo says, his grip on the ruler he has tightening ever so slightly, “as this lesson is quite intense. I am hoping you will come away from this with a better handle on the subject of geometry.” 

McCree can’t help but jump at the chance to unabashedly flirt with his lover, especially in this setting. “I reckon I could get a real good handle on the subject if the subject was  _ you _ , Mister Shimada,” he tells him, pointedly dragging his gaze down Hanzo’s body and licking his lips. He knows it’s lecherous, but that was the point, wasn’t it? Hanzo’s a stern ‘teacher’ and he’s an ‘unruly student’. If he’s been given permission to act out of hand, then god damn it, McCree is going to take it. He’d show ‘Mister Shimada’ just how  _ unruly _ he could be. 

Hanzo shifts in front of him, uncrossing his arms and bracing one hand on the desk. McCree leans back in his seat, moving his arms from their folded position to his sides and tucking his hands into his pockets instead. His lover’s eyes have narrowed, though his glare lacks any real chill to it. Rather than ice, there’s fire in those umber eyes, flickering and tempting McCree to  _ touch _ . A heat in them that Jesse can feel in his veins, that settles in his midsection, that engulfs him. Hanzo tilts his head to the side, his fringe shifting with the movement, as a smirk graces his features. 

“Jesse,” Hanzo murmurs, soft and seductive, as he reaches out his hand and taps underneath his chin with the wooden ruler he’s holding, “if you take your lesson seriously, perhaps I will reward you with a subject you’d rather get a hold on.” McCree leans forward with the movement of the ruler as Hanzo draws his arm backwards, like being led by an invisible string, hungry eyes locked onto his lover’s smiling lips. McCree doesn’t realize that he’s moving to stand until Hanzo jabs his chest with the ruler, knocking him back into his seat with a soft, “oof.” Gods, that little minx- his ‘teacher’s’ smile falls flat. Hanzo straightens up, holding the ruler with both hands and leveling McCree with a heated glare down the curve of his nose. A smirk graces his features before he turns on his heel and saunters away from him, hips moving from side-to-side with every click of his heels against the wood floor.

McCree is pretty sure he’s harder than he’s ever been before. In all his decades of living, he couldn’t think of a single time when he’d been more hard, and in his three years together with Hanzo, there wasn’t a day that had been more arousing than today. 

Who would’ve thought he’d be  _ this  _ into roleplaying? 

McCree’s eyes are locked onto Hanzo’s ass, which is accented so nicely by that leather skirt wrapped around him. The garters he’s wearing stretch with every step he takes as he walks towards the other desk. Rather than round it, he turns to face McCree and hops onto it, crossing one leg over the other. The very picture of elegance, of poise, sex appeal, and Gods above and below, McCree is  _ throbbing _ in his jeans. He leans forward, folding his arms on the desk once more and trying to ignore the pressing desire to touch himself, to alleviate some of the pressure in his gut, and focuses on Hanzo’s stern expression. Ah hell, even that does it for him, especially with those glasses. He makes a note to ask his lover to wear them more often around him, and how much convincing would it take to get Hanzo to let him fuck his face and then come all over those spectacles- 

“-now, Jesse, we will be going over your knowledge of equations,” Hanzo says, snapping McCree out of his dirty fantasies once more, “if you can get most of these correct, perhaps I will reward you. Is that understood?”

McCree nods, more confident than he would’ve been years ago. If you’d told him that you were gonna test him on his ‘knowledge of equations’ back when he was in Deadlock- well, first of all, he’d probably punch you for daring to speak to him like that, but he also wouldn’t have known a damn thing other than the mere basics. Since joining Blackwatch, and later, Overwatch, he’d gotten quite the education. Reyes, Ana, Jack, Angie- all of them had been integral in teaching him more than just the order of operations. And, most recently, Hanzo had been teaching him the finer points of math. The lessons had started as an excuse to get close to him but, after they’d started going steady, they continued because Jesse genuinely enjoyed learning. Plus he got to listen to Hanzo talk, which was always a bonus, if you asked him. 

Hanzo seems pleased with his affirmation and continues on. “There will be ten equations I will quiz you on. It is simple geometry. I’ll give you the name of the equation, and then you will provide the actual equation. If you can get at least seven right, you’ll be rewarded, and  _ maybe _ you can pass this class.” McCree smiles at that. Even in a sexy roleplay, Hanzo was so  _ serious _ . He wouldn’t have it any other way. “Are you ready?” 

Jesse touches two fingers to his temple in a salute, unable to stop the shit-eating grin from crossing his features. “Readier than a bull seeing red at the rodeo, Mister Shimada.” Hanzo breaks character for just a moment to roll his eyes, which just makes McCree grin wider. His lover may gripe about them but he loves Jesse’s idioms and idiosyncrasies and he knows it.

“Then let us begin with something easy. Jesse I’m sure you remember what the equation is for area of a rectangle or parallelogram, correct?”

McCree snorts. Is he being serious? If these were as hard as the questions came, he’d be slipping his hand underneath that pretty leather skirt sooner than he thought. “It’s base times height,” Jesse answers confidently, leaning back in his seat and moving his folded arms from the desk to his chest. Hanzo nods, tapping his ruler rhythmically against his lap. 

“Perfect. And for a triangle?” 

“Half the base times height,” he answers smoothly. 

Hanzo’s impassive look quickly morphs into a smile. McCree watches his lover, whose eyes are locked on his, uncross his legs and part them just the slightest bit. Enough to hint at what was hiding up that skirt, as to where those garters were headed.  _ Oh _ . This must be the catch- yeah, McCree could hopefully answer any question that Hanzo shot his way, but he had a feeling that whatever show his ‘teacher’ was putting on was going to be a  _ look don’t touch _ sort of deal. McCree’s fingers already itch to slide up the thickness of his lover’s thighs to where Hanzo’s cock was likely begging to be touched- and they were only on question three. 

“Third question,” Hanzo purrs, and McCree yanks his gaze up from the promise between his lover’s thighs, “area of a trapezoid?” 

That one was a bit harder, but not much. Which was the complete opposite of McCree, as seeing Hanzo tease him made  _ him  _ a  _ lot _ harder. “Uh,” he wracks his brain for the equation, purposely staring at Hanzo’s face and trying to ignore the tantalizing way he was running the edge of the ruler along his thighs, “it’s base one plus base two, divided by two, times the height.” 

“Very good, Jesse,” McCree’s smile belies how nervous he actually is. If he’d actually gone to high school more often instead of running around with the Deadlock gang, he’s pretty sure that this is how he’d feel while an actual teacher was testing him. Only less aroused, because he’s positive any high school teacher wouldn’t be anywhere near as hot as Hanzo Shimada. “And what about area for a circle?” 

“It’s the digit pi times radius squared, sir.”  _ Four down, six to go _ . 

Hanzo lips spread into a wider, more lascivious smile, just as his legs part in much the same way.  _ Holy shit _ , McCree’s mouth is drier than the Sahara desert. His gaze snaps to his ‘teacher’s’ crotch, breath quickening at the sight before him. With the way Hanzo’s legs spread, the leather skirt he’s wearing rides up his thighs, giving McCree a perfect view of the underwear he’s wearing. Part of him is disappointed that Hanzo didn’t go commando. Then again, if he had, Jesse wouldn’t have seen the way his pretty cock strains against the navy blue lace panties he’s wearing. 

_ Jesus fucking Christ _ . 

McCree feels his own cock twitch in his jeans at the sight of Hanzo’s spread legs. His throat is so dry.  _ What could quench my thirst _ , he wonders to himself, unconsciously licking his lips. Jesse wants to kiss his way up those sock-covered legs and push up his lover’s skirt, mark up the inside of his thighs until they’re bruised all shades of plum and burgundy, drag down the front of his underwear with his teeth and suck Hanzo’s- 

“Next question.” 

Fuck, right, okay. Still in roleplay mode. They weren’t at the sexy part yet- he still had to work towards that. McCree sucks in a bracing breath, uncrossing his arms and tucking them into the front pocket of his hoodie, and nods his head. He could get through this before passing out from all the blood running to lil’ Jesse. Hopefully. 

“Pythagorean theorem.” 

Easy one, he could answer this. Again, he tries to focus on Hanzo’s face instead of anything below his neck because  _ Christ _ his cleavage was distracting as fuck, and below that just made his thought processes short out. With the way he was acting, you’d think he’d never seen Hanzo’s dick before, which was  _ far _ from the truth. He’d just never seen it strain against lace like that. But even looking at Hanzo’s face was arousing enough, especially since his lover’s cheeks are slightly red, glasses perched on the tip of his nose, and his intense, half-lidded eyes are locked on him. There’s a glimpse of Hanzo’s pink tongue wetting his lips when he catches McCree staring, gaping like a fish out of water and  _ fuck _ , what he wouldn’t give to feel that tongue on his cock, dragging up the shaft and toying with his piercings- 

“Do you know the answer to the question, Jesse?” 

“Uh, yes, yeah, it’s,” McCree shifts uncomfortably in his seat, secretly palming his member through his jeans to relieve some of the inescapable pressure in his midsection. He’s grateful for the desk he’s sitting at, concealing what he was doing as he answered his ‘teacher’, “a squared plus b squared equals cock squ-”

_ Fuck _ . 

McCree chokes on his words, realizing his mistake just as a wide, genuine smile parts Hanzo’s lips. It must be sheer force of will that keeps Han from busting a gut and laughing at McCree, because he’d normally be snorting with his head thrown back at such a slip up. He keeps in character, though, just as Jesse scrambles to correct himself, ignoring the sudden heat that crawls up his neck and settles beneath his cheeks. He’s 100% sure he’s blushing, but Hanzo doesn’t point it out, bless his soul. 

“S-Sorry, sir, meant a squared plus b squared equals c squared.” Hanzo, again, being a saint, doesn’t bother to point out his slip up, though McCree can tell by the muscles twitching in his lover’s jaw that he’s holding back some raucous laughter. Five, that’s five questions down, five more to go. He’s halfway there- halfway to getting his  _ reward _ . What it is, he can only guess at, but he has some…  _ ideas _ about how Mister Shimada can reward him, one of which involved bending him over that desk he’s sitting on and- 

“Correct,” Hanzo purrs, taking the ruler in his hand and gently smacking the visible skin of his inner thigh. Just hard enough for McCree to hear, for the skin to darken with blood rushing to the area, the sound and sight both sending a jolt straight to his cock.  _ Fuck _ , Hanzo Shimada is a goddamn tease and McCree is sure he’s going to die here, the pressure in his gut is nigh unbearable, and even palming his cock wasn’t relieving the need built up in him, surging through his veins. Hanzo is merciless, continuing on with his ‘lesson’ despite the veritable  _ agony _ that McCree was going through, “now, the two equations for the circumference of a circle. This counts as one question.” 

Jesse grits his teeth, suppressing the urge to groan, and quickly rattles off the answer, “2 times pi times radius or pi times diameter.” If that had counted as two questions, they would’ve been done with the question and answer faster, and he would’ve already had his face buried in Hanzo’s crotch, mouthing at his cock through the lace until his lover made a mess of the garment. Speaking of, his ‘teacher’ shifts and spreads his legs impossibly wider, dragging the ruler he’s holding up his inner thigh. McCree watches the movement of it, enraptured by the sight of Hanzo hiking his little leather skirt up inch by inch. His breath hitches when his lover starts to use the ruler to tease his own cock through the intricate lace. Jesse whimpers, wishing he could undo the button and zip on his jeans, fish his cock out of his pants, and  _ really _ relieve the pressure in his midsection. 

Hanzo continues, ignoring McCree’s obvious peril, as he shifts to place one heeled foot on the desk and more properly display the gorgeous sight between those thighs. The hand not holding the ruler shifts behind him to brace himself easier. His hips start to rock just the slightest bit with the movement of the ruler against his cock. McCree’s brain fizzles out- Hanzo didn’t usually act this wanton and open- McCree just wants to force those thighs further apart, to push those panties to the side and fuck him open with his fingers and  _ Christ _ \- 

“-re you listening, Jesse?” 

Blood rushes in his ears, heat surging through his veins, and McCree realizes he didn’t hear the last question. Hanzo is staring at him with a remarkably even expression, especially since he was still stroking up his clothed member. Save for the red high up on his cheekbones, he looked like he wasn’t teasing McCree until his balls were bluer than the sky on a clear sunny day. Jesse grits his teeth and, despite not wanting to admit it, shakes his head in response to what he caught of the tail end of Hanzo’s question. 

“S-Sorry, Mister Shimada, was… a lil’ distracted,” McCree explains, palming at his cock with the heel of his hand and suppressing a hiss of relief that threatens to escape him, “can I hear the question again, sir?” He’s completely forgotten about his role as the unruly student- he just wants to get through the question and answer  _ alive _ so he can pull Hanzo’s cheeks apart and slide his cock into that tight hole of his, fuck him until it’s red and puffy and dripping his- 

“Pay attention, Jesse. Do you know the slope-intercept form?” Hanzo, thank the Gods, stops stroking his cock with the ruler and sets it down on the desk, though he’s still rolling his hips into the air. McCree isn’t sure if he’s even  _ aware _ that he’s doing that at this point- it might just be an unconscious desire for friction that he’s unwittingly giving in to. 

Slope-intercept was that one that… With… McCree sucks his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on the skin as he wracks his brain. Wasn’t that one of the ones that Hanzo had tested him on just the other day and he’d gotten a kiss every time he was able to respond with the correct equation? It wasn’t point-slope or standard, it was- 

“Uh, it’s y equals slope times variable x plus the y-intercept. Y equals mx plus b.” Hanzo grins at him, pride in his eyes that he doesn’t even try to hide. Yeah, this was some sort of sexy roleplay, but Hanzo was still the one that had been teaching him maths between missions for the past few years. McCree knew his lover was more than just happy that he got the question right- he was  _ proud _ of him for being able to memorize the equations and recite them, even with most of the blood in his body surging through lil’ Jesse. 

“Perfect, absolutely perfect. You really  _ are _ learning something today. I am glad. Now then,” Hanzo picks up the ruler again and smacks the inside of his thigh, his own breathing hitching and eyelids fluttering in pleasure. McCree’s cock twitches in his jeans. “Volume for a rectangular prism.” 

McCree leans back in his chair, feeling the front legs lift a bit, and relaxes. Hanzo had promised an intense lesson but it seemed like that was more for himself than for the questions he was asking. This was an easy one- Jesse answers his question smoothly, “length times width times height,” and smirks. That was number eight- he was already in the clear. Hanzo nods in affirmation to his answer. McCree’s smile widens into a grin, just as Hanzo places the ruler beside him on the desk.

And then blatantly begins palming his cock. 

McCree sucks in a breath, forcefully averting his eyes from his lover’s crotch to zero in on his face. That… Really wasn’t less arousing, because Hanzo’s glasses are askew with the way his head is tilted and he’s worrying his lower lip between his teeth and  _ Gods above and below _ , McCree thrusts his hips up into the flat of his palm, unable to hide the hiss that escapes him at the delightful sensation of some well-deserved pressure. Two more questions- he could do that. Two more. Two more. Two more. 

“Nn, fuck, Jesse,” Hanzo moans, and McCree isn’t so sure that his lover is completely in character anymore, but the headstrong bastard wouldn’t let up even if McCree begged, “surface area of a cylinder?” 

The answer comes out of him before he can even think about it, just repeating the equation the minute it came to the forefront of his mind, “two times the area of the base plus circumference times height.” Hanzo nods, eyes already looking a bit bleary as he rocks his hips up into his hand. His lips part, as if he was about to ask another question, but all that escapes him is a hiccuping, breathy moan. The sound of it has electricity surging up Jesse’s spine, cock eagerly twitching, more than eager to join in on the chance to make Hanzo a right mess. McCree can’t take this anymore. 

“Hah,” Hanzo breathes out, pure arousal dripping off of the breathy sound, “n-next question, wh-” 

“Let me fuck you, teach.” 

McCree cuts Hanzo off before he can say another word. His lover glares at him over his spectacles but there’s no real bite behind it, not when he was spreading his legs even wider in response to McCree’s demand. Jesse is already moving to stand by the time Hanzo gathers enough wits about him to respond. 

“ Nn, you are fine with taking a-a… imperfect score? You are just one question away, mm,” Hanzo struggles to say between soft moans and hiccupy breaths. McCree strides over to him as best he can with his cock straining at the front of his jeans like it was. Hanzo blinks up at him, lower lip wet with saliva and bitten red. God, he looks so good like this- Jesse just wants to give into the desire to  _ touch _ . McCree grips his chin, roughly swiping his thumb along Hanzo’s abused lip and biting back a desperate groan when his ‘teacher’ eagerly takes the thick digit between his lips and  _ sucks on it _ . 

“‘M okay with it, nine outta ten is still an A,” McCree mumbles, eyes focused on Hanzo’s debauched expression, He presses his thumb deeper into Hanzo’s mouth, which his lover accepts with ease, the flat of his tongue dragging along his skin. McCree forces Han’s mouth open, staring at the sight of his lover with glasses askew, hair just  _ asking _ to be messed up and pulled, lips parted and cheeks a gorgeous ruddy red.  _ God _ . McCree could get used to seeing Hanzo dressed up like this more often. “Doesn’t matter, jus’ wanna take advantage of m’reward  _ right now _ , teach.” 

Hanzo moans softly, hooking his ankles behind McCree’s back and tugging him closer, right in between his legs.  _ There’s _ the slight dig of heels into his skin that Jesse was craving earlier. McCree’s drops both of his hands down to roughly grab at his lover’s ass, fingers digging into the meat of him while he focuses on Hanzo’s reactions. His ‘teacher’ rocks against him, chasing friction, and curls his fingers in the front of the hoodie that McCree is wearing, already looking pretty damn far gone. And McCree hadn’t even really gotten started yet- he’d change that in a moment. “I-If it wasn’t obvious, Jesse,” Hanzo starts, curling one hand behind McCree’s head, fingernails digging into the skin of his neck, “ _ I  _ am your reward for passing the test.” His lover pauses for just a moment before speaking again, voice a few octaves lower and much more breathy, “please, do as you will with your teacher.” 

_ Fucking Hell _ , McCree was going to take full advantage of that. He goes to drag his hands down Hanzo’s thighs, already thinking about getting his mouth on Hanzo’s cock, when one of his hands bumps against the ruler that Han had been using to tease himself earlier. McCree  _ almost _ ignores it. But then he thinks about the way his lover had smacked the inside of his thigh, teasing, and the way his breath hitched when he’d done so. If he reacted like that to having just his inner thigh smacked, what noises would he make if McCree…? 

“Stand up, teach,” McCree demands, breathy voice washing over the shell of Hanzo’s ear, “wanna try something.” 

Han looks up at him with bleary eyes, a confused hint to his gaze, but obliges. He stands on slightly shaky legs once Jesse backs up a step, ruler in his hand. If he was being a truly  _ unruly _ student, then it wouldn’t be out of character to want to torture his teacher a little bit, right? 

“Turn around,” he says, and Hanzo does so without a word, though he does peek over his shoulder at McCree, curiosity in his eyes, “hands on the desk, an’ bend over a lil’ too.” And Hanzo does, bracing his palms against the sleek oak and bending over the slightest bit. McCree takes a moment to appreciate the view, supple leather accenting his lover’s perfect firm ass, the elastic of the garters hooked onto his thigh high socks, and has to suppress the urge to just push up that skirt and fuck Hanzo. He’ll get to that later- right now, it’s time to pay Hanzo back for his lil’ show earlier. 

Hanzo lets out the most delicious groan when McCree reaches out to push up his skirt. The sound goes straight to his cock, especially when Hanzo whispers a breathy, “please,” as more of his lace-covered ass is exposed to the cool air. Jesse sucks in a breath, more than delighting in the sight of his lover’s lace underwear and the black garter belt wrapped tightly around his waist. Curiously, he pulls back one of the garter straps before letting it go, listening with satisfaction to the quiet  _ snap _ of fabric against bare skin. Hanzo twitches a bit. McCree grins, imagining the look on his lover’s face, how his lip was probably being chewed on and his eyes unfocused with pleasure. Soon, those eyes would be even more bleary, maybe even closed. His grip on the ruler tightens. 

“Look at’cha, teach,” he says reverently, using his free hand to roughly grab at Hanzo’s pert ass, “all dressed up fer lil’ ol’ me. That was some show y’put on back there, y’know.” He pauses to dig his thumb into the meat of his cheek, exposing more of his skin to the cold air as the lace shifts, before continuing, “wasn’t fair to make me watch. Couldn’t even  _ touch _ ya.” McCree lets go of his ass, which just gets him an anguished whine in response. Jesse pays Han no mind- he’d get more loving in just a moment, anyways. Bracing a hand on Hanzo’s lower back, he shifts and brings his occupied hand back just a little bit, muscles twitching in an effort to keep himself from bringing the flat of the ruler down on Hanzo’s unblemished cheeks. 

“Figurin’ I can teach you a lil’ lesson too,” he growls, and he hears Hanzo suck in a breath, the beginning of a sentence, before it gets lost in a surprised yelp as McCree roughly smacks the ruler against Hanzo’s ass. The resounding  _ slap _ echoes in his eardrums along with the way Han’s shout tapers off into a breathy moan.

McCree makes sure to pause before continuing on, comfortingly stroking the wood against Hanzo’s bottom and listening to Hanzo’s much more labored breathing. Part of him feels a little guilty- he hadn’t even warned Han that he was going to spank him. Though, by the sound of things, Hanzo wasn’t the slightest bit mad about it. If McCree had to go off the way his lover was rocking his hips and repeating, “please,” under his breath like a mantra, he figured Hanzo quite enjoyed that. Maybe a lil’ surprise was more than appreciated. Maybe Han wanted more- maybe he wanted to be taught a lesson by his unruly student. McCree’s fingers tighten their grip on the back of Hanzo’s shirt and sweater where they’re bunched up around his hips. Hanzo cants his hips forward and softly moans when he pulls the ruler away from his slightly abused cheek.

Without warning, Jesse brings the ruler back down on Hanzo’s ass. 

He keeps up the smacks, switching from cheek to cheek and watching, enraptured, as the muscle and fat jiggle tantalizingly with every hit. Hanzo whines with every smack, hiccupy moans escaping him whenever McCree pauses to rub the ruler against his bottom in a soothing gesture. It’s only when he hears Han’s noises morphing into quiet pleas for, “more,” that he shows mercy on his gorgeous ‘teacher’. Pleased with his reaction, McCree drops the ruler to the floor and places his hands on either one of Hanzo’s abused cheeks, which are red and overheated from the treatment he’d given them. Ever unkind, he presses his thumbs down into the skin, kneading the muscle with hard, deep strokes of his fingers. Hanzo’s legs tremble. McCree wonders how they haven’t given out yet. 

“Didja learn yer lesson, teach?” Jesse dares to ask as he slides to his knees behind Hanzo. His ‘teacher’ moans in response, breath hitching when McCree pulls down the crotch of his underwear only to release it and let it snap against his taint. A satisfied smirk crosses his features, especially when Hanzo pushes his hips back towards McCree’s face, desperation in the way his arms and legs shake in an effort to keep himself upright despite the nigh unbearable teasing that McCree was inflicting upon him.

Hanzo sucks in a stuttering breath, even as McCree dips his head to bite at the curve of his inner thigh, struggling to push out an answer to the question that Jesse forgot he had even asked, “w-what,  _ hah _ , what lesson were you trying to teach me?” There’s a touch of defiance to his voice that McCree wants to break down into desperation. His fingers dig into the meat of his ass. 

“That teachers who tease get spanked like the bad boys they are,” he growls against his overheated skin. Internally, he flushes, actually a bit embarrassed at his words. He had better dirty talk than that and he knew it- it just… Fit the situation? Hanzo doesn’t seem to think of it in any way other than positive, as a moan falls from his lips and he pushes his hips back even more than he had before. 

“I will have to tease you more often then, Jesse,” Hanzo says, turning his torso to shoot McCree a heated look over his shoulder, “if it means that you will put me over your knee and  _ punish me _ .” 

Hanzo- Hanzo had never really- McCree isn’t sure if this was an act or not, and he makes a mental note to ask him about it later, because the thought of spanking his lover more often sends a jolt straight to his cock. Jesse ignores the pressing ache in his midsection in favor of pulling Hanzo’s underwear to the side, eyes zeroed in on the sight of his hole, already slick and stretched. So  _ that _ was why he was taking so long in the bathroom- he was having his own fun while Jesse was waiting. The image of Hanzo with slick fingers pistoning in and out of his own hole, thinking of  _ him _ before he put on that sinful outfit, is enough to break down whatever bit of control that McCree had left. 

“Can’t believe m’teacher is such a slut, all prepped like he was expectin’ this,” McCree breathes out against his skin, a rough statement that sends a physical shiver up his lover’s spine. Before Hanzo can explain himself or reply, Jesse leans in and licks at him, the width of his tongue dragging up his skin before he eagerly slips it into Hanzo’s well-stretched entrance. Whatever his ‘teacher’ was about to say is lost in a desperate whine, hips pushing back just as Jesse thrusts his tongue as far forward as it can go.  

It’s not as if it tastes good, though Hanzo must have thoroughly cleaned up in preperation for this because it’s not as acrid as it could be, but McCree loves doing this solely because the noises Hanzo makes are absolutely  _ delectable _ . He moans and whines and squirms, hole contracting around McCree’s tongue as he laps at him and opens him up. Not that there’s much opening to be done, with how loose and stretched Hanzo had gotten himself earlier. It’s not difficult to press a finger or two in alongside his tongue, and the  _ noise _ that escapes his lover when he does so is enough to make Jesse forget all about the less-than-savory taste that comes with doing such a debauched thing. 

Hanzo’s hand reaches back and tangles in his hair, pulling him even deeper into his heat. Jesse doesn’t mind it-  _ really _ doesn’t mind it, especially when he reaches his prosthetic hand around to palm at his cock and feels a sopping wet spot right where the head is pushing at the lace (bless Angie and Torb for giving him advanced neurosensors). Hanzo loves being eaten out almost as much as McCree loves eating him out- nothing like almost suffocating while being buried in your lover’s cheeks to get a guy going. Jesse wiggles his fingers around, forcefully fucking his tongue in and out of Hanzo, just to hear the way he keens and whines like he’s never felt this way before.  _ Gods _ , he wants to be so deep inside of him, inside that  _ heat _ , fucking him good and proper. His cock twitches in interest, just as Hanzo starts rocking back against him, between his mouth and fingers and his prosthetic hand, which is rolling the head of his cock between his fingers. Jesse is more than familiar with the way that Hanzo’s voice is starting to get breathier, in the way his cock twitches in his hand, and the increasingly wet spot at the front of his underwear- he’s close. 

McCree smirks against his skin and pulls away from him. 

The desperate sound that comes out of Hanzo almost makes him regret doing so-  _ almost _ . Hanzo’s hip rocking was a sure sign that he was, in fact, close.  _ Aw, poor baby _ , McCree thinks to himself as he pushes himself up onto his feet. Part of him wants to grab the ruler once more but, with a glance at Hanzo’s reddened cheeks, he figures his hands will do just fine. 

“ _ Ah _ ,” Hanzo moans when McCree swats one of his cheeks with his prosthetic hand, “yes,  _ please _ .” The way he arches and throws his head back- he can just imagine how gone his expression is, how his mouth hangs open, how bitten his lower lip is- he’s thrusting his hips back towards McCree, likely making even more of a mess of his panties. Gods almighty, Jesse can’t handle this anymore- he pops the button on his jeans and unzips the front before pulling his twitching cock out into the cold air.

It’s like Hanzo just  _ knows _ when he takes his cock out, because his ‘teacher’ leans more heavily against the table, reaching back with both hands and grabbing at his abused cheeks to spread them wider. McCree groans out loud, already grabbing at his lover’s lace underwear and pulling it down just the slightest bit, just enough to expose his stretched hole. Like this, he can see just how red Hanzo’s ass is- he’d really done a number on him, huh? It would make such a pretty picture when Jesse was buried balls deep in him-  _ fuck _ . 

He didn’t know where the lube that Hanzo used was but  _ he _ had kept some in the front pocket of his hoodie, anticipating what was going to happen tonight. Jesse, while listening to Hanzo babble out various begs and pleads (“ _ please Jesse, fuck me Jesse, come and take your reward Jesse, your teacher needs it. _ ”), fishes out the lube and pops the cap with one hand. “Fuck,” McCree mutters, pouring the lukewarm slick on his cock before he stuffs the hastily closed bottle back into his pocket, “god, y’look so damn  _ good _ , teach.” 

“Mmn, Jesse,” Hanzo moans out, “please, fuck me, your slut of a teacher,” he pauses to wiggle his hips, garters stretching tantalizingly over the curve of his ass with every shake, “needs it.” 

It’s- frankly, it’s awful dirty talk, and McCree struggles not to laugh because this is  _ so _ not how Hanzo acts. He must really like the whole roleplaying thing, because if this was just normal sex there wouldn’t be anything even  _ slightly _ like that coming out of his mouth. But, well, he wouldn’t deny Hanzo a damn thing. Especially since he was craving it just as much as Han was. 

Jesse braces one hand on Hanzo’s back, the other holding his slick, throbbing cock, and lines himself up. The heat that surrounds his cock as he sinks in is downright  _ delectable _ . The sound that comes out of Hanzo is even more so. As every piercing slides into Hanzo, a jolt of pleasure surges through McCree’s veins, as every inch of him is slowly swallowed up. Dizziness hits him as he finally hits the hilt- no one can take every inch of him like Hanzo can.

Speaking of, his ‘teacher’ is shaking, hiccupy moans escaping him as he slowly gets used to the feeling of being so full. McCree pushes Hanzo’s hands away from where they were keeping himself spread open, letting him support himself with hands braced on the desk instead. Gods, this was perfect- having Hanzo on his cock like he loves to be, with cheeks red from abuse, and looking hotter than the damn Sahara desert with leather skirt rucked up to where his garter belt was wrapped around his middle. It was  _ almost _ perfect, if you asked him. He was just forgetting to play with his most favorite features of Hanzo’s. 

With his flesh hand, he pushes up the front of Hanzo’s shirt, fingers skittering over his overheated skin until he finds one of his nipples, which are already stiff in the cold air of their room. Jesse smirks at the needy whine he gets when he brushes his thumb over the sensitive nub. His prosthetic hand he uses to grip at his lover’s hip as he slowly rolls his hips backwards, eyelids fluttering at the feeling of his walls contracting around him, trying to keep him inside.  _ Fucking Hell _ , Jesse counts his lucky stars that this filthy archer is  _ his _ , because he’s never felt quite like this with other people. 

Knowing Hanzo, he doesn’t bother to keep it slow and sweet. That was for other nights, when the moonlight was filtering through their blinds and washing over them, when Hanzo was holding his hand and kissing him like this was the last time they ever would- that wasn’t for now, with Hanzo dressed like a slutty teacher and acting the part. The very moment that his head was the only part of him left inside of Hanzo’s hole, he slams his hips forward, satisfied with both the sound of his skin slapping against Hanzo’s skin and the way that his lover practically yelps from the sudden thrust. 

From there, he’s brutal. Jesse McCree isn’t a man to leave his lover on the edge for too long. And, considering how hard  _ he _ himself is, he knows it won’t be long for either of them. Between thrusts into that breathtaking heat, he spanks Hanzo’s cheeks, savoring the sound of his ‘teacher’s’ rough breathing and hiccupy moans whenever he does so. And isn’t the way he’s so tight around him, the way he reaches back and claws at his clothes in desperation, the way his name is called out intermittently between moans and whines, so damn  _ cute? _

“Damn, teach,” Jesse groans, letting go of Hanzo’s hip to reach up and grab his ponytail, “y’feel so damn good ‘round me. All tight and hot.” McCree yanks Hanzo back by the hair, grinning when that gets him the loudest moan he’s heard all night. Han really did like having his hair played with- and  _ pulled _ , as McCree had so happily found out one night when they were getting hot and heavy, with Hanzo’s lips wrapped around his cock and he’d tugged a bit harder than usual. Jesse pushes in as far as he can go and winds his hips, stirring Hanzo up inside as he kneads at one of his sensitive pectorals. “Can’t wait to leave you drippin’. Should make you keep it all inside so y’gotta go through the rest of the day knowin’ yer student fucked ya silly.” 

“Please,” Hanzo breathes, rolling his hips back and forth and desperately fucking himself on Jesse’s cock, “please, give it to me- I need it. Please, Jesse.” 

McCree shivers, letting the sound of skin-on-skin flood his ears as he leans down to lave his tongue over the shell of Hanzo’s ear. He sinks his teeth into the cartilage, tugging on the flesh while extricating his hand from his ‘teacher’s’ shirt to reach down and hook his hand under Hanzo’s knee. With a grunt, he pulls his leg up and braces Hanzo’s knee on the desk, spreading him wider and making it easier to fuck deeper into him. Hanzo’s pleased groan is music to Jesse’s ears. 

“Teach,” McCree sucks in a breath, catching sight of Hanzo’s glasses out of the corner of his eye and getting an idea, “should I come deep in yer ass or should I come all over those glasses of yers?” The image of Hanzo licking his come-striped lips, with his release painting those glasses, his cheekbones, dripping down his face- Jesse almost comes embarrassingly fast. He lets go of Hanzo’s hair, both of his hands finding their home on the curve of his lover’s hips.

Hanzo whines and, to Jesse’s disappointment, shakes his head while he answers, “no, no,  _ nnnh _ , we can save that for next time-” 

“There’ll be a next time, teach?” 

“- _ hah _ ,” Hanzo huffs out a laugh and twists his head to shoot a lascivious smile over his shoulder at Jesse, “if you can keep your grades up, Jesse. But, for now,” he turns back and drops his head forward, a broken moan bubbling out of him, “come inside me. I will- I will give you extra credit points.” 

McCree can’t help it- he barks out a laugh at that, even as he increases the pace of his thrusts from  _ fast _ to  _ frantic _ , practically pounding into Hanzo without reprieve now. His fingers dig into Hanzo’s skin, likely leaving bruises behind that he’ll admire later. “Anything-  _ ah _ , Gods- anything for extra credit, sir,” McCree grunts out between his rapid-fire thrusts, chasing his release as the coil in his midsection winds tighter and tighter. Hanzo’s there too- McCree can tell with the way he’s tightening almost impossibly so around him. Ever the gentleman, he reaches around Hanzo and palms at his cock. 

Apparently, that’s all Hanzo needs, because he jerks his hips forward, stuttering little thrusts as he gasps and whines, release soaking the front of his panties. Jesse growls against the junction of Hanzo’s neck and shoulder, pulling Hanzo back as he pushes forward as far as he can go. With his lover so tight around him, coming while repeating his name in a breathy mantra, the coil wound up in Jesse’s midsection finally snaps. 

McCree groans loudly, his orgasm erupting from him and surging through his veins. His fingers twitch where they’re digging into Hanzo’s hips, his mouth falls open on a ragged breath, as he comes hard. Hanzo moans back appreciatively, which just makes McCree’s cock throb inside of him. It seems to last forever, nerves alight and pleasure buzzing underneath his skin, before he finally feels like he’s conscious enough to pull out of Hanzo. 

His cock twitches as he slides his hips back. Hanzo is practically collapsed against the desk, arms shaking as he somehow manages to holds himself up. Jesse was right- Han really is a pretty picture like this. His puffy pink hole is practically gaping from where McCree had been buried deep in him, his cheeks are red and abused (Jesse wants to see Hanzo’s ass like that more often- freshly spanked). That skirt of his is still pushed up, and his sweater and button down are rumpled like he’d recently taken a roll in the hay. McCree’s lips twitch into a smirk- even his  _ hair _ was disheveled, strands pulled from his ponytail and hanging around his face. He has half a mind to  _ actually _ take a picture.

But he wasn’t quite done yet.

Jesse tucks himself back into his jeans, resolving to clean up all the lube and come later, and slots himself against Hanzo’s back once more. Without any warning, he shoves two fingers into Hanzo (which earns him the prettiest lil’ desperate whine), keeping him plugged up as he slides his hand down the curve of Hanzo’s biceps and forearm to where his shaking hand is. He laces their fingers together, humming against Hanzo’s clothed back while he plays with his wet, freshly-fucked hole. 

“Hey baby,” Jesse whispers into the skin of his back, Hanzo still shaking and now trying in vain to tighten around McCree’s fingers, “did I ever tell you that I’ve got it bad?” 

Hanzo makes a confused noise, tilting his head to peek over his shoulder at McCree. His cheeks are rose-colored in hue, so  _ red _ and so  _ adorable _ . “N… no? You haven’t, Jesse…?” 

McCree snorts into the knit fabric of his sweater. The entire time they’d been roleplaying he couldn’t help but remember an old song- a song even older than Reinhardt, that his dad had played for him once or twice when he was younger. He twists his fingers inside of Hanzo, wringing a desperate whine from his lover that his spent cock twitches at. Maybe they weren’t done quite yet… Jesse kisses his back through the two layers he’s wearing and waggles his brows up at Hanzo, which only results in the archer narrowing his eyes at him. 

“Well, darlin’, I got it  _ so _ bad. Guess you could say I’m hot for teacher.” 

“...get your fingers out of me, I am going to clean up. And you are  _ not _ allowed to join me.” 

“W-What?! Oh, honey, what’d I do wrong?” 

“I cannot believe you just quoted an almost  _ century _ old song-  _ after _ fucking me!” 

“H-Hanzo, I was jus’ kiddin’! Sugar? Honey? Sweetheart? Baby? Teach? Ha-  _ ow! _ Okay, I deserved that one- But Hanzooooo-?”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO you made it to the end of Pure Porn i hope u enjoyed ur ride refreshments are down the hall to the right please join me next time when i decide to write (sURPRISE) MORE PORN


End file.
